


John Watson on the Royal Mile

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dead-end case of the kilted kirkyard killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002474) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 




End file.
